The present invention relates to a stackable rack, and in particular to a stackable rack for placing articles and manufactured from wire.
In the current wire processing industry, the stackable rack normally comprises two side two side supports and a shelf plate between the two side supports; four legs are extended from upper and lower corners, and sleeve joint is used for stacking the racks. If the joining between the sleeve and the leg is too tight, it is hard to align the corresponding upper and lower legs when stacking, and if the joining between the sleeve and the leg becomes loose, it is easy to result in misalignment such that the upper and lower side supports on the same side are not within the same plane, and thus the pressure points are not on the same line, which causes deformation of the stacked racks. Furthermore, the extended four legs may become easy to deformation and misalignment and inconvenience for assembly.